<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruin and Rage by City_Of_Weird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989875">Ruin and Rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird'>City_Of_Weird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, I’M SORRY OKAY, M/M, Malec, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm<br/>The old oak tree<br/>A scar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruin and Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look I own nothing but I did write this for my creative writing project that is due in 12 hours and to be completely honest I have had a shit day and just everything feels like a lie and is falling apart and I just want to cry so I wrote this. Also just I want to scream but instead I finally did my work and am going to watch tiktok now. Also part two, let me know if you have read chain of iron, what you think because I loved it.</p>
<p>this isnt beta read nor did I re-read it, we die like well, I wont say that because you are reading this fic with major character death but *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A storm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The old oak tree</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A scar</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind had never felt this angry, but neither had Magnus until tonight. He had watched as his whole world burned, and died right before his eyes. There had been nothing he could do about it, not at the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, now he stalked across the cliffs edge with a single goal at the forefront of his mind. Destroy the person who had done the same to him, leave his opponent as empty as he, himself was. Magnus’s hands were clouded in the red swirls of his magic, ready at his disposal. The magic shone bright in the darkness of the storm that matched Magnus. His tears slowed along with the rain, the angrier he grew while looking at the man opposite from him. He was silent, only sending a tight ball of his magic hurling toward the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Magnus could not breathe. His eyes were unfocused, but protruding from the front of him was the tip of a blade. It was only getting harder to focus but Magnus managed to hear the words that were spoken quietly in his ear, “If only he hadn’t chosen you. All of this could have been avoided.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that the tip of the blade was roughly pulled out of him, and Magnus fell to the ground. The rain soaked grass felt so cold against him. His thoughts moved too quickly for him to decipher, but before Magnus closed his eyes for the last time he saw two pairs of boots stand before him, the same pairs that had already taken everything he cared about in a sick sense of justice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus was officially dead. The men were just about to move his body to throw in the ocean that resided under the cliff, when before they could touch it an oak took its place. There was no sign of the body any longer. The oak tree stood tall in the raging storm, looking perfectly normal aside from what almost looked like a scar indented in the bark of the tree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men left the tree standing tall, and as the years wore on it was known only as the old oak tree that children liked to play on, reckless teens like to swing off the cliff of, and where ageing couples sat for evening picnics at. But secretly the tree was Magnus’s magic’s way of leaving this earth and saying goodbye. A lifelong reminder of Magnus and everything he lost. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, no song this time I have too much thought in my head but I hope you are having a good day &amp; that you drink some water if you haven’t in awhile :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>